Tumor Necrosis Factor (TNF-α) and Lymphotoxin (TNF-β) (hereinafter, TNF, refers to both TNF-α and TNF-β) are multifunctional pro-inflammatory cytokines formed mainly by mononuclear phagocytes, which have many effects on cells (Wallach, D. (1986) In: Interferon 7 (Ion Gresser, ed.), pp. 83-122, Academic Press, London; and Beutler and Cerami (1987)). Both TNF-a and TNF-β initiate their effects by binding to specific cell surface receptors. Some of the effects are likely to be beneficial to the organism: they may destroy, for example, tumor cells or virus infected cells and augment antibacterial activities of granulocytes. In this way, TNF contributes to the defense of the organism against tumors and infectious agents and contributes to the recovery from injury. Thus, TNF can be used as an anti-tumor agent in which application it binds to its receptors on the surface of tumor cells and thereby initiates the events leading to the death of the tumor cells. TNF can also be used as an anti-infectious agent.
However, both TNF-α and TNF-β also have deleterious effects. There is evidence that overproduction of TNF-α can play a major pathogenic role in several diseases. For example, effects of TNF-α, primarily on the vasculature, are known to be a major cause for symptoms of septic shock (Tracey et al., 1986). In some diseases, TNF may cause excessive loss of weight (cachexia) by suppressing activities of adipocytes and by causing anorexia, and TNF-α was thus called cachetin. It was also described as a mediator of the damage to tissues in rheumatic diseases (Beutler and Cerami, 1987) and as a major mediator of the damage observed in graft-versus-host reactions (Piquet et al., 1987). In addition, TNF is known to be involved in the process of inflammation and in many other diseases.
Two distinct, independently expressed, receptors, the p55 and p75 TNF-Rs, which bind both TNF-α and TNF-β specifically, initiate and/or mediate the above noted biological effects of TNF. These two receptors have structurally dissimilar intracellular domains suggesting that they signal differently (See Hohmann et al., 1989; Engelmann et al., 1990; Brockhaus et al., 1990; Leotscher et al., 1990; Schall et al., 1990; Nophar et al., 1990; Smith et al., 1990; and Heller et al., 1990). However, the cellular mechanisms, for example, the various proteins and possibly other factors, which are involved in the intracellular signaling of the p55 an p75 TNF-Rs have yet to be elucidated. It is this intracellular signaling, which occurs usually after the binding of the ligand, i.e., TNF (α or β), to the receptor, that is responsible for the commencement of the cascade of reactions that ultimately result in the observed response of the cell to TNF.
As regards the above-mentioned cytocidal effect of TNF, in most cells studied so far, this effect is triggered mainly by the p55 TNF-R. Antibodies against the extracellular domain (ligand binding domain) of the p55 TNF-R can themselves trigger the cytocidal effect (see EP 412486) which correlates with the effectivity of receptor cross-linking by the antibodies, believed to be the first step in the generation of the intracellular signaling process. Further, mutational studies (Brakebusch et al., 1992; Tartaglia et al., 1993) have shown that the biological function of the p55 TNF-R depends on the integrity of its intracellular domain, and accordingly it has been suggested that the initiation of intracellular signaling leading to the cytocidal effect of TNF occurs as a consequence of the association of two or more intracellular domains of the p55 TNF-R. Moreover, TNF (α and β) occurs as a homotrimer, and as such, has been suggested to induce intracellular signaling via the p55 TNF-R by way of its ability to bind to and to cross-link the receptor molecules, i.e., cause receptor aggregation.
Another member of the TNF/NGF superfamily of receptors is the FAS receptor (FAS-R) which has also been called the FAS antigen, a cell-surface protein expressed in various tissues and sharing homology with a number of cell-surface receptors including TNF-R and NGF-R. The FAS-R mediates cell death in the form of apoptosis (Itoh et al., 1991), and appears to serve as a negative selector of autoreactive T cells, i.e., during maturation of T cells, FAS-R mediates the apoptopic death of T cells recognizing self-antigens. It has also been found that mutations in the FAS-R gene (lpr) cause a lymphoproliferation disorder in mice that resembles the human autoimmune disease systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) (Watanabe-Fukunaga et al., 1992). The ligand for the FAS-R appears to be a cell-surface associated molecule carried by, amongst others, killer T cells (or cytotoxic T lymphocytes—CTLs), and hence when such CTLs contact cells carrying FAS-R, they are capable of inducing apoptopic cell death of the FAS-R-carrying cells. Further, a monoclonal antibody has been prepared that is specific for FAS-R, this monoclonal antibody being capable of inducing apoptopic cell death in cells carrying FAS-R, including mouse cells transformed by cDNA encoding human FAS-R (Itoh et al., 1991).
While some of the cytotoxic effects of lymphocytes are mediated by interaction of a lymphocyte-produced ligand with the widely occurring cell surface receptor FAS-R (CD95), which has the ability to trigger cell death, it has also been found that various other normal cells, besides T lymphocytes, express the FAS-R on their surface and can be killed by the triggering of this receptor. Uncontrolled induction of such a killing process is suspected to contribute to tissue damage in certain diseases, for example, the destruction of liver cells in acute hepatitis. Accordingly, finding ways to restrain the cytotoxic activity of FAS-R may have therapeutic potential.
Conversely, since it has also been found that certain malignant cells and HIV-infected cells carry the FAS-R on their surface, antibodies against FAS-R, or the FAS-R ligand, may be used to trigger the FAS-R mediated cytotoxic effects in these cells and thereby provide a means for combating such malignant cells or HIV-infected cells (see Itoh et al., 1991). Finding yet other ways for enhancing the cytotoxic activity of FAS-R may therefore also have therapeutic potential.
It has been a long felt need to provide a way for modulating the cellular response to TNF (α or β) and FAS-R ligand. For example, in the pathological situations mentioned above, where TNF or FAS-R ligand is overexpressed, it is desirable to inhibit the TNF- or FAS-R ligand-induced cytocidal effects, while in other situations, e.g., wound healing applications, it is desirable to enhance the TNF effect, or in the case of FAS-R, in tumor cells or HIV-infected cells, it is desirable to enhance the FAS-R mediated effect.
A number of approaches have been made by the applicants (see for example, European Application Nos. EP 186833, EP 308378, EP 398327 and EP 412486) to regulate the deleterious effects of TNF by inhibiting the binding of TNF to its receptors using anti-TNF antibodies or by using soluble TNF receptors (being essentially the soluble extracellular domains of the receptors) to compete with the binding of TNF to the cell surface-bound TNF-Rs. Further, on the basis that TNF-binding to its receptors is required for the TNF-induced cellular effects, approaches by applicants (see for example EPO 568925) have been made to modulate the TNF effect by modulating the activity of the TNF-Rs.
Briefly, EPO 568925 relates to a method of modulating signal transduction and/or cleavage in TNF-Rs whereby peptides or other molecules may interact either with the receptor itself or with effector proteins interacting with the receptor, thus modulating the normal function of the TNF-Rs. In EPO 568925, there is described the construction and characterization of various mutant p55 TNF-Rs, having mutations in the extracellular, transmembrane, and intracellular domains of the p55 TNF-R. In this way, regions within the above domains of the p55 TNF-R were identified as being essential to the functioning of the receptor, i.e., the binding of the ligand (TNF) and the subsequent signal transduction and intracellular signaling which ultimately results in the observed TNF-effect on the cells. Further, there is also described a number of approaches to isolate and identify proteins, peptides or other factors which are capable of binding to the various regions in the above domains of the TNF-R, which proteins, peptides and other factors may be involved in regulating or modulating the activity of the TNF-R. A number of approaches for isolating and cloning the DNA sequences encoding such proteins and peptides; for constructing expression vectors for the production of these proteins and peptides; and for the preparation of antibodies or fragments thereof which interact with the TNF-R or with the above proteins and peptides that bind various regions of the TNF-R, are also set forth in EPO 568925. However, EPO 568925 does not specify the actual proteins and peptides which bind to the intracellular domains of the TNF-Rs (e.g., p55 TNF-R), nor does it describe the yeast two-hybrid approach to isolate and identify such proteins or peptides which bind to the intracellular domains of TNF-Rs. Similarly, in EPO 568925 there is no disclosure of proteins or peptides capable of binding the intracellular domain of FAS-R.
Thus, when it is desired to inhibit the effect of TNF, or the FAS-R ligand, it would be desirable to decrease the amount or the activity of TNF-Rs or FAS-R at the cell surface, while an increase in the amount or the activity of TNF-Rs or FAS-R would be desired when an enhanced TNF or FAS-R ligand effect is sought. To this end the promoters of both the p55 TNF-R and the p75 TNF-R have been sequenced, analyzed and a number of key sequence motifs have been found that are specific to various transcription regulating factors, and as such the expression of these TNF-Rs can be controlled at their promoter level, i.e., inhibition of transcription from the promoters for a decrease in the number of receptors, and an enhancement of transcription from the promoters for an increase in the number of receptors (EP 606869 and WO 9531206). Corresponding studies concerning the control of FAS-R at the level of the promoter of the FAS-R gene have yet to be reported.
While it is known that the tumor necrosis factor (TNF) receptors, and the structurally-related receptor FAS-R, trigger in cells, upon stimulation by leukocyte-produced ligands, destructive activities that lead to their own demise, the mechanisms of this triggering are still little understood. Mutational studies indicate that in FAS-R and the p55 TNF receptor (p55-R) signaling for cytotoxicity involve distinct regions within their intracellular domains (Brakebusch et al., 1992; Tartaglia et al., 1993; Itoh and Nagata, 1993). These regions (the ‘death domains’ or ‘death effector domains’ called ‘DED’) have sequence similarity. The ‘death domains’ of both FAS-R and p55-R tend to self-associate. Their self-association apparently promotes that receptor aggregation which is necessary for initiation of signaling (see Song et al., 1994; Wallach et al., 1994; Boldin et al., 1995), and at high levels of receptor expression can result in triggering of ligand-independent signaling (Boldin et al., 1995).
Some of the cytotoxic effects of lymphocytes are mediated by interaction of a lymphocyte-produced ligand with FAS-R (CD-95), a widely occurring cell surface receptor which has the ability to trigger cell death (see also Nagata and Golstein, 1995); and that cell killing by mononuclear phagocytes involves a ligand-receptor couple, TNF and its receptor p55-R (CD120), that is structurally related to FAS-R and its ligand (see also Vandenabeele et al., 1995). Like other receptor-induced effects, cell death induction by the TNF receptors and FAS-R occurs via a series of protein-protein interactions, leading from ligand-receptor binding to the eventual activation of enzymatic effector functions, which in the case studies have elucidated non-enzymatic protein-protein interactions that intiate signaling for cell death: binding of trimeric TNF or the FAS-R ligand molecules to the receptors, the resulting interactions of their intracellular domains (Brakebusch et al., 1992; Tartaglia et al., 1993; Itoh and Nagata, 1993) augmented by a propensity of the death-domain motifs (or death effector domains, DED) to self-associate (Boldin et al., 1995a), and induced binding of two cytoplasmic proteins (which can also bind to each other) to the receptors' intracellular domains—MORT-1 (or FADD) to FAS-R (Boldin et al., 1995b; Chinnaiyan et al., 1995; Kischkel et al., 1995) and TRADD to p55-R (Hsu et al., 1995; Hsu et al., 1996). Three proteins that bind to the intracellular domain of FAS-R and p55-R at the ‘death domain’ region involved in cell-death induction by the receptors through hetero-association of homologous regions and that independently are also capable of triggering cell death were identified by the yeast two-hybrid screening procedure. One of these is the protein, MORT-1 (Boldin et al. 1995b), also known as FADD (Chinnaiyan et al., 1995) that binds specifically to FAS-R. The second one, TRADD (see also Hsu et al., 1995, 1996), binds to p55-R, and the third, RIP (see also Stanger et al., 1995), binds to both FAS-R and p55-R. Besides their binding to FAS-R and p55-R, these proteins are also capable of binding to each other, which provides for a functional “cross-talk” between FAS-R and p55-R. These bindings occur through a conserved sequence motif, the ‘death domain module’ (also called ‘DED’ for ‘Death Effector Domain’) common to the receptors and their associated proteins. Furthermore, although in the yeast two-hybrid test MORT-1 was shown to bind spontaneously to FAS-R, in mammalian cells, this binding takes place only after stimulation of the receptor, suggesting that MORT-1 participates in the initiating events of FAS-R signaling. MORT-1 does not contain any sequence motif characteristic of enzymatic activity, and therefore, its ability to trigger cell death seems not to involve an intrinsic activity of MORT-1 itself, but rather, activation of some other protein(s) that bind MORT-1 and act further downstream in the signaling cascade. Cellular expression of MORT-1 mutants lacking the N-terminal part of the molecule has been shown to block cytotoxicity induction by FAS/APO1 (FAS-R) or p55-R (Hsu et al., 1996; Chinnaiyan et al., 1996), indicating that this N-terminal region transmits the signaling for the cytocidal effect of both receptors through protein-protein interactions.
Recent studies have implicated a group of cytoplasmic thiol proteases which are structurally related to the Caenorhabditis elegans protease CED3 and to the mammalian interleukin-1β converting enzyme (ICE) in the onset of various physiological cell death processes (reviewed in Kumar, 1995 and Henkart, 1996). There have also been some indications that protease(s) of this family may take part in the cell-cytotoxicity induced by FAS-R and TNF-Rs. Specific peptide inhibitors of the proteases and two virus-encoded proteins that block their function, the cowpox protein crmA and the Baculovirus p35 protein, were found to provide protection to cells against this cell-cytotoxicity (Enari et al., 1995; Los et al., 1995; Tewari et al., 1995; Xue et al., 1995; Beidler et al., 1995). Rapid cleavage of certain specific cellular proteins, apparently mediated by protease(s) of the CED3/ICE family, could be demonstrated in cells shortly after stimulation of FAS-R or TNF-Rs.
It should be noted that these CED3/ICE proteases, also called caspases, are produced as inactive precursors and become activated by proteolytic processing upon death induction. These caspases are conserved cysteine proteases that cleave specific cellular proteins downstream of aspartate residues thereby playing a critical role in all known programmed cell death processes. In addition to their homologous C-terminal region from which the mature proteases are derived, the precursor proteins contain unique N-terminal regions. Interactions of these ‘prodomains’ with specific regulatory molecules allow differential activation of the various caspases by different death-inducing signals (Boldin et al., 1996; Muzio et al., 1996; Duan and Dixit, 1997; Van Criekinge et al., 1996; Ahmad et al., 1997).
One such protease and various isoforms thereof (including inhibitory ones), designated MACH (also called CASP-8) which is a MORT-1 binding protein and which serves to modulate the activity of MORT-1 and hence of FAS-R and p55-R, and which may also act independently of MORT-1, has been recently isolated, cloned, characterized, and its possible uses also described, as is set forth in detail and incorporated herein in their entirety by reference, in co-owned, copending Israel Patent Application Nos. IL 114615, 114986, 115319, 116588 and 117932, as well as their corresponding PCT counterpart No. PCT/US96/10521, and in a recent publication of the present inventors (Boldin et al., 1996). Another such protease and various isoforms thereof (including inhibitory ones), designated Mch4 (also called CASP-10) has also recently been isolated and characterized by the present inventors (unpublished) and others (Fernandes-Alnemri et al., 1996; Srinivasula et al., 1996). This Mch4 protein is also a MORT-1 binding protein which serves to modulate the activity of MORT-1 and hence likely also of FAS-R and p55-R, and which may also act independently of MORT-1. Thus, details concerning all aspects, features, characteristics and uses of Mch4 are set forth in the above noted publications, all of which are incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
It should also be noted that the caspases, MACH (CASP-8) and Mch4 (CASP-10), which have similar prodomains (see Boldin et al., 1996; Muzio et al., 1996; Fernandes-Alnemri et al., 1996; Vincent and Dixit, 1997) interact through their prodomains with MORT-1, this interaction being via the ‘death domain motif’ or ‘death effector domain’, DED, present in the N-terminal part of MORT-1 and present in duplicate in MACH (CASP-8) and Mch4 (CASP-10) (see Boldin et al., 1995b; Chinnalyan et al., 1995).
It should also be mentioned, in view of the above, that the various proteins/enzymes/receptors involved in the intracellular signaling processes leading to cell death, have been given a variety of names. In order to precent confusion, the following is a list of the various names, including new names decided upon by a new convention, of each of these proteins, or parts thereof, and the names which are used herein throughout for convenience:
Common or first nameOther namesNew Convention nameName used hereinp55 TNF receptorp55-RCD120ap55-Rp75 TNF receptorp75-RCD120bp75-RFAS receptorFAS-R, FAS/APO1CD95FAS-RMORT-1FADD—MORT-1MACHFLICE1, Mch5CASP-8MACHMch4FLICE2CASP-10Mch4G1—CASHG1‘death domain’death domain motif,—death domain/deathMORT motif, effectordeath domain motif/domain (DED), MORTMORT modulesmodulesCED3/ICE proteasescaspasesCASPCED3/ICE proteases